Imperfectos
by NicoleMasenCullen
Summary: Bella es la la chica más popular del instituto Forks. Edward el "nerd". Bella solo quiere tener una pequeña aventura con él, pero Edward sale herido. Summary completo dentro
1. Geek

**Los personajes pertenecesn a S. Meyer 3**

**Summary: Bella es la la chica más popular del instituto Forks. Edward el "nerd". Bella solo quiere tener una pequeña aventura con él, pero Edward sale herido. Y si luego Bella va hacia Edward diciendole que sus padres le echaron de casa por quedar embarazada? Edward y Bella tendrán que convivir y él debera cuidar de ella y de su hijo hasta que nasca y decidan que harán. **

Geek

BPOV

Ahhh. En dos semanas por fin terminaran las clases, justo lo que queria, y sere libre, aunque solo quiero una sola cosa, Edward Cullen. El chico "nerd" del insti, aunque por más nerd que sea, hay que adminitir que estaba bueno. El chico tenía un cuerpo escultural tallado por los mismísimos dioses, sus cabellos eran desordenasdos y algo broncíneos, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas hipnotizantes, lástima que unas feas gafas les hacian guerra... Si que era tentador, y si o si, hoy tendria una "aventurita" con él.

Frank se acercaba hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos. Era tan bello, aunque no más que Cullen, pero lo era, era guapísimo! Su cabello negro ondulado, sus ojos azules, su piel pálida, era hermoso. Ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-- Bella! -- nuestros labios se unieron en un beso tierno y dulce. -- Que tal hermosa? --

-- Genial Frank, la estoy pasando de maravilla. Aunque hay algo que quisiera hacer... -- en la cara de Frank asomó una sonrisa maliciosa, que lindo era...

-- Y dime, de que se trata? --

Yo se lo iba a decir, nosotros, y otros amigos más, eramos los más populares del insti desde siempre, y Frank haria lo que sea por complacerme. Aun asi más si se trataba de Cullen, y lo que le dije que queria hacer le resulto genial... No le agradaba la idea de que otro chico estuviese dentro de su chica, pero con tal de humillar a Cullen, el aceptaria, y claro, si yo se lo pedia.

-- Vamos hermosa -- me dijo. Nos dirigimos hacia el aula de trigonometria, donde de seguro debia de estar el pobretón.

Los amigos de Frank nos esperaban cerca de la puerta con una sonrisa cómplice, ya deberian de estar enterados. Asi que entraron. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasaba alli, pero se oían risas y demás, hasta que Frank lo dijo...

-- Hey Bella, ven! Por qué no le enseñas a este chico lo que en realidad es placer? -- entre y Frank paso una mano por mi cintura y depositó un beso apasionado pero corto en mis labios. Cullen me miraba fijamente, y yo tambien. Me dirigi hacia el y me sente a horcajadas sobre el hombre más hermoso de todos.

EPOV

Bella entro en el salón, Frank la tomo por la cintura y le dió un beso apasionado en los labios, pero Bella no cerró sus ojos en ningún momento, ella se dedicó a observarme. Cuando por fín el chico la dejo, se dirigió hacia a mi y se sento encima mio. De seguro notaria mi erección. Era Bella, la chica más popular del instituto, y la más deseada. He vivido enamorada de ella desde sexto grado, increible que ya terminemos... nunca le dije lo que sentia.

-- Hey Cullen, acaso no quieres probarme? -- su voz era un canto para mis oidos, y sonaba realmente sensual y provocativa. Me di cuenta de que el resto no estaba alli. Yo estaba paralizado en mi silla, con una erección, y con la chica más bella sobre mi.

-- A-a-a.. a qué te refieres? -- oh dios, tartamudée! Da igual, eso no me importó, Bella me tomo del cuello de mi camisa y me acerco a su cara.

-- A esto -- y me besó. Fue hermoso, era tan irreal, Bella me estaba besando! El beso era lujurioso y agresivo, me encantaba, ese fue, no mi primer beso, pero si el mejor. Pero mi ensoñación se rompió cuando se separo de mi. Ella soltó una risita, que sonido más bello...

-- No te preocupes Cullen, no te dejare a medias. -- Bella bajó la cremallera de mis pantalones, bajandolos un poco junto con mis boxers, lo suficiente para que Edward Junior saliera de su hogar. Bella lo miró asombrada, y el rubor acudió a mis mejillas. Se levanto de mi y bajó otra vez, introduciendo mi miembro en ella. Incríble.

Bella comenzó a moverse en circulos, comenzó a saltar sobre mi, a moverse de tantas formas, yo solo estaba paralizado alli.

-- Tocame, Edward -- mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, queria que lo volviera a pronunciar.

Lentamente solte los botones de su blusa para encontrarme con dos redondos pechos escondidos detras de un hermoso sosten de encaje. Me moriria alli mismo. Solte su corpiño y comencé a chupar sus pechos, eran tan deliciosos, mordi sus pesones, ganándome gemidos por parte de ella, me encantaba, queria más. Comencé a besar su cuello y a dejar chupones por todas partes, deliciosa... baje mis manos hasta llegar a sus caderas, y su pollera... la levante aún más de lo que estaba y comencé a acariaciar su clitoris con mi pulgar, mientras metia dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzaba a bombearla fuerte. Bella gemia y jadeaba, y cada sonido proveniente de ella era música para mis oidos. Se vino junto a mi, pero yo no queria que esto terminara aqui. Me levante y Bella enrolló sus piernas en mi cintura, la llevé hasta el escritorio del profsor y comencé a embestirla con fuerza.

-- Ed-Edward, no pares.... más.... rápido.... mm.... así.... Edward! -- oh dios, como la amaba.

-- Bella... te ... te amo.... te amo tanto... -- y eso de alguna forma quebró todo.

Bella se levanto y me abofeteó en la cara, que le pasaba? Tomo su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, detras de la puerta se oían risas, Frank y sus amigos entraron, Bella estaba neutra. Su novio pasó una mano por la cintura de mi Bella Que acababa de decir? Mi Bella?! Dios, no! Era su Bella! Oh, basta Cullen! Todos seguian riendo, Bella de pronto también comenzó a reirse.

-- Vaya vaya, el nerd y la popular, juntos, ese era tu sueño, verdad Cullen? -- Frank, como lo odiaba.

-- Di-di-dijo que me ama! QUE ME AMA! Dios, que inútil! -- Bella no podía más de la risa.

Estaba realmente avergonzado. Comencé a escuchar gemidos... el celular de Frank. Nos habia grabado, todo era una trampa para humillarme. Fui hacia el y tome su celular y lo aventé por la ventana. El me miró enfurecido. Lo único que recuerdo son risas y más risas, a Bella mirandome y riendo... a todos pegándome, y que todo se volvio negro.


	2. Otra vez

Otra vez

BPOV

Habian paraso tres semanas desde que acabaron las clases. Todos se estuvieron burlando de Edward, incluso yo. Me senti mal al respecto, pero bueno, asi soy yo. En fin, lo que necesitaba ahora era un lugar al que ir. Eran las ocho de la noche. Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Frank con una pequeña valija. Mis padres me habian hechado. ¿Por qué? Simplemente les dije la verdad. Que estaba embarazada, y ellos no lo soportaron, se enojaron tanto, pero tanto, que me hecharon, asi como si nada. Simplemente lanzaron un "LÁRGATE!". Y ahora, Frank también me habia hechado. No quería a ese bebé. Y no porque no quisiera ser padre. El bebé era de Edward, si, era de Edward Cullen. No entiendo como paso, yo siempre tengo en cuenta cuando estoy ovulando, y uso proteccion, pero bueno, eso fue algo del momento. De todas formas, tomo las pastilla, pero no funcionó! Ahora solo necesitaba dónde dormir. Tome mi valija y me dirigí hacia su casa. La de Edward Cullen.

EPOV

Estaba sentado en el sillón de mi living, viendo una película que no sabia como se llamaba, pero era de terror, genial! Amo el terror! Me habia quedado enganchado viéndola, cuando sonó el timbre. Debia ser Tanya, mi novia. Si, tengo novia, yo el "geek" del colegio tenia novia, y era realmente hermosa, y hoy seria una noche solo para nosotros. Rei para mi. Fui hacia la puerta y no daba credito a mis ojos por lo que veían. Isabella Swan. Ella se encontraba ahi con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con frio, y una valija en manos, qué habria pasado? De todas formas, yo estaba muy enojado con ella, no la dejaria pasar ni nada, ni siquiera preguntaria por qué traia una valija. _Ya no la amaba_. Ella habia sido mi ángel desde siempre, vaya ángel, me humiyo delante de toda la escuela. Use el tono más frio que tenia, despues de todo, hubiese sonado asi sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Qué quieres? -.

- Hola, no? - suspire.

- Hola. -.

- Hola, cómo estas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo - se notaba el esfuerzo que hacia por sonar amable, pero en sus ojos se veia la tristeza.

- Bien, genial, perfectamente, pero ahora tuviste que llegar tú y arruinarlo todo - eso estuvo mal, la hirió demasiado, pude verlo en su rostro.

- Oh, esta bien... yo solo queria decir que... -.

- Ya basta Isabella! Acaso vienes a arruinarme la vida otra vez? Por qué no te vas y me dejas solo? No me importa que te suceda, o que quieras, solo vete! -

- Yo-yo-yo... l-lo siento Edward... -.

- Lárgate! Zorra! - oh, no, le dije zorra? Bella paró en seco.

- Zorra? Me has dicho zorra? - se estaba enojando. Perfecto Cullen. Pero para mi sorpresa, se puso a llorar.

- Oh por favor, no te hagas la víctima. Ahora hazme el favor de largarte, estoy esperando visita - y cerré la puerta en su cara.

- Es verdad -pude oir que decia - Soy una zorra, eres una zorra Isabella, eres una insensible zorra y puta - por fin se daba cuenta.

Volví a lo mio, la película terminó. Perfecto, me la habia perdido toda por esta... zorra. Me dolió decirle todo eso, de verdad parecía dolida. Pero bueno, no me preocuparé por ella, hoy vendria Tanya y hariamos "cosas". Eso me levantaba el autoestima. Sonrei.

BPOV

Edward me habia hecho frente. Pero ni siquiera le pude contar nada. Dónde iria? Abajo de un puente? No! Me quedaria aqui. Me sente en el escalón de su puerta y me quede alli, apoyada contra la baranda. Tenia que pensar en otra cosa. Vemos, Edward ahora vivia solo al parecer. Su casa siempre me hizo acordar a la de Arnold, de Hey Arnold! Cuando estabamos en cuarto grado siempre se lo decia, y todos reíamos. Incluso él. Esos sí eran buenos tiempos. Supuse que quedaria mal si seguia alli sentada. Asi que me levante y fui al rincon que se hallaba al lado de la escalera, y alli me senté. La gente que pasaba, muy poca, me miraba con pena, de seguro pareceria era gente que no tiene hogar. Bueno, ahora lo era. Una chica rubia, esbelta, y hermosa paso por alli y me miro con asco. Pero iba hacia la casa de Edward. Subio por las escaleritas y toco timbre, yo solo me hice la dormida. Pero pude escuchar todo.

- Hola cariño - que voz de pito!

- Hola hermosa. Ven pasa, hoy sera nuestra noche - nunca habia escuchado la voz de Edward tan pero tan sexy. Le chica rio traviesa y luego se hollo la puerta cerrar.

Yo me quede toda la noche alli, un tiempo despues pude escuchar gemidos. Asco. Ella y Edward estaban teniendo sexo, y eso de una forma me hirió. Yo, por mi parte, solo querpia dormir y despertar de esta horrible pesadilla. Y asi lo hice.

* * *

**Holaa!! Bueno aqui subi el otro capi, espero les haya gustado :D**

**saludos!!**


	3. Congelada

Congelada

EPOV

Esta noche habia sido genial. De no ser porque Bella tuvo que venir, pero dejándolo aparte, la pase genial. Tener sexo con Tanya era como llegar al cielo. La amaba. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pesar en Bella, ella tenía una valija, se habría ido de casa? Bueno, ese no es mi problema sino el suyo. Que haga lo que quiera. Yo tenía a una hermosa mujer recostada sobre mi pecho, durmiendo plácidamente. Que más podia pedir? Que Bella se fuera y me dejara en paz. Ya estaba contento cuando terminaron las clases, no la volvería a ver ni a ella ni al estúpido de su novio. Pero hoy tuvo que volver. Maldita zorra, por qué no se va a arruinarle la vida a otro iluso? Ah? No lo entiendo. Esto me estaba poniendo nervioso.

Me levante de la cama y tape a Tanya. Se veia tan hermosa. Esos cabellos rizados rubios, sus ojos celestes, aunque ahora estaban cerrados, sus largas pestañas, sus labios, sus curvas... Era tan hermosa y excitante! Ahhh, Tanya... En fin, fui hacia la cocina a prepararme un café. Mientras tanto puse una película en el DVD y me asome a la ventana. Estaba nevando, genial! Amo la nieve, en cuanto Tanya se despierte le pedire que salgamos, a ella también le gusta. De pronto escuche un ruido, parecia una tosesita, creí que Tanya ya se había levantado, espere a que llegara, pero no era ella. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver fuera de la ventana. Bella estaba alli. Sentada, contra la baranda, al lado de mi escalera, en el pequeño rincón. Habria pasado alli la noche? No era quien para decirle nada, bueno si, estaba en mi propiedad. Pero la preocupación comenzó a inundarme, ella no tenía ningun lugar al que ir. Ella se quedo aquí. Tome mi abrigo y me dispuse a salir a por ella, cuando Tanya entró en la sala.

- Edward, cariño, a dónde vas? - dijo con sueño. Que adorable. No podía decirle lo de Bella.

- A ningun lado. Bueno, si, afuera, esta nevando sabes? Quieres ir? - su rostro se iluminó, parecia una niña.

- Claro Eddy! Vamos! - la verdad, odiaba que me llamara asi, pero que importaba? La amaba. Tomó su abrigo, y juntos salimos hacia el paraíso blanco.

BPOV

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrarme con un mundo blanco. Pequeñas bolitas blancas caían desde el cielo, volviéndose agua al tocarme. Estaba nevando, genial! Adoraba la nieve, pero la verdad no estaba en condiciones. Había pasado toda la noche aquí, y creo que me estaba engripando. Tosí fuerte como miles de veces, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. Pensé en volver a dormir, pero un ruido me despertó. La puerta de Edward se abría, y de dentro salían él con su novia. Se veían felices. Que bueno que no me vió, no le habría agradado que estuviese aquí, y que halla pasado la noche aquí tambien. Eso le enfurecería. Yo me quede embobada mirando a Edward, sonriendo, mientras él veía a su novia feliz. De pronto una bola blanca impacto en su cuello, eso queria decir solo una cosa. Guerra de nieve. Edward y la chica comenzaron a huir de ellos mismos y de las bolas de nieve, reí por un momento, se veían como dos niños felices. Ojalá algún día mi niño fuese así de feliz y hermoso. Mi niño. Debería de estar congelado, tanto como yo. Eso no seria bueno. Quería ir a un médico, pero no podía ni moverme. Asi que solo me dormí, otra vez.

EPOV

Despues de una enérgica batalla de bolas de nieve, decidimos entrar en la casa. Desayunamos, y Tanya se fue al trabajo. Ahora estaba sentado en el living, viendo el noticiario, cuando mi telefono sonó. De mala gana me levante y fui hacia él.

- Diga? -.

- Edward? - era mamá.

- Si mamá, soy yo. Pasa algo? -.

- No, nada hijo, solo queriamos preguntarte si podríamos ir a visitarte, te parece bien? -.

- Claro mamá! Vendran todos? -.

- Si, iremos tu padre, yo y tus hermanos -.

- Genial, los veo -.

- Adios hijo -corté.

Hoy era un buen día, Tanya, una visita, todo era genial. Volví a ver la película y me quedé dormido.

BPOV

Una mano me sacudía levemente el hombro, supongo que tratando de despertarme. Escuchaba varios murmullos, pero no entendía nada. Abri mis ojos para encontrarme con seis pares de ellos. Eran los Cullen. Bueno, supongo que las dos personas mayores deberían de ser sus padres, pero el resto eran sus hermanos. Ellos nunca supieron de lo que pasó con Edward, él no se los dijo. Me lo había comentado, no recuerdo cómo. Alice, la "duende" me reconoció primero.

- Bella! Eres tu! - y saltó a abrazarme.

- Bella?! Que haces aqui? - Emmet.

Yo no podía ni hablar, ni siquiera tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Estaba congelada.

- Bella Swan? Soy Esme Cullen, la mamá de Edward. Dime querida, te encuentras bien? - sonaba realmente preocupada.

- n-n-n-n-n----no....... t-n---g-o ...... f-f-f-f-r--i-o - mis dientes titiritaban.

- Oh por dios, ven cariño - todos ayudaron en levantarme, y se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa de Edward.

Quise protestar, pero no podía. Emmet me cargaba en brazos. Me sentí una niña, pobre de mi bebé...

Tocaron timbre, y la puerta se abrió rapidamente para mostrar a un Edward sonriente. Pero en cuanto me vio su sonrisa desapareció, y en sus ojos vi solo dolor.


	4. Intrusa

**Hola! Bueno aqui el siguiente capi, gracias por los reviews y espero que les guste :D**

Intrusa

EPOV

Bella. Oh, no, Bella. Me había olvidado por completo de ella y ellos la habían encontrado. Me senti tan mal, se veía tan mal, estaba congelada, tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Me sentí un monstruo. Nunca le dije a mi familia lo que sucedió con ella, pero sabían que tuvimos una "aventura", no sé como, Emmet se encargó de eso. Ahora ella estaba aqui, congelada y semi-muerta, qué iba a hacer?

Ella no me miraba, su mirada se perdia en el fuego de mi chimenea. Debería de tener frío. Por qué nadie decia nada? Hablen! Les di el paso y entraron todos, con la mirada gacha. Habrían pensado que yo la dejé aqui? Gracias por hablar mamá.

- Edward! - y corrió a abrazarme, yo con gusto se lo devolví.

- Hola mamá, que hay? -.

- Pues todo bien hijo, podrías decirme que hacía Bella Swan allí afuera, congelada? -. qué le diría? que la había dejado ayer? qué? Bella no me miraba,ella solo veía el fuego, parecía ver algo en el. Les diría la verdad. No precisamente lo que sucedió en el instituto, sino aqui, anoche.

- Veras, ella vino aqui anoche y... hee... nosotros estabamos peleados... y yo.. le dije que se largara y me dejara en paz..., pero veo que no se fue del todo - y mire a Bella con una mirada desaprobatoria.

- Estás diciendo que se quedo aqui toda la noche? - me reprochó Alice.

- Si, eso supongo -dije avergonzado.

- Edward Cullen, eso no es para nada amable - dijo mamá.

- Cómo pudiste dejarla asi? -.

- Es increíble, que poco caballeroso, dejar a una dama muriéndose congelada - comentó sarcástica Rose.

- Hijo, no debiste haber hehco eso, por lo menos hubieras hablado con ella - papá siempre tranquilo, pero seguro estaba enojado como todos.

- No estuvo bien - Jasper igual...

- Di que la tengo en mis brazos, sino te estaría amagullando tu hermosa cara hermanito - dirigí mi vista hacia Emmet, que me miraba con _repulsión_, y a Bella, que se habia dormido... era un ángel.

- Lo sé, lo siento, entonces, que ella les diga todo cuando despierte -.

- Esta bien - dijeron todos al unísono.

BPOV

Abrí mis ojos, para volver a encontrarme con los mismos de antes. Todos me miraban preocupados, acaso sucedía algo conmigo? Oh, claro, estaba muriendome congelada. Les habría dicho Edward? Creo que no, porque ensegudia comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

- Bella? - dijo Emmet, parecia divertido.

- No, Marilyn Monroe, claro que soy Bella tonto - el rio por lo bajo, pero sonaba preocupado.

- Lo se tontita, quería decir si te encontrabas bien -.

- Oh, bueno... ya no tengo tanto frio, pero me duele todo el cuerpo y no puedo moverme. Y me pesan los párpados - en realidad, estaba mucho peor que eso.

- Eso es normal querida, has estado toda una noche alli afuera con todo el frio y la nevada - el padre de los Cullen era doctor, el dr. Carlisle Cullen, y al lado se encontraba su adorable, por lo que me han dicho, esposa Esme Cullen. Ellos habian adoptado a todos los Cullen, y a los Hale, pero igual sus hijos salían como pareja, jaja...

- Ya tengo el café - Edward entró en la sala, yo solo lo ví con cara de pocos amigos. Me lo tendió y lo tomé sin mirarle.

- Gracias - mi voz salió fria.

- Bueno Bella, podrias explicarnos todo... desde el principio? - preguntó Jasper. Lo mire horrorizada, si se enteraban de que estaba embarazada, seguro se enojarian mucho con Edward. Igual, que se den cuenta de lo buen padre que es su hijo y hermano.

- S--s-si... - asentí.

- Bien, entonces lárgalo - chilló Alice.

- Bueno.. es que, dos semanas antes de que las clases terminaran... yo y Cullen... ya saben... tuvimos una "aventura" - los padres de Edward lo miraron, ellos no lo sabían. Yo seguí - Y pues... luego no volvimos a hablarnos ni nada, terminaron las clases... pero, ayer me di... cuenta d--de algo - ya no podía seguir. Me quedé sin habla.

- Sigue, Bella - me insitó el dr. Carlisle.

- Estaba embarazada - dije rápido. Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos y miraron a Edward, el no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

- Bueno, Frank podría ser el padre de tu hijo, sabes? -.

- No - me apresure a decir.

- Por qué no? -dijo enojado.

- Frank y yo... nunca... tuvimos relaciones... bueno, hee.. quiero decir.. mi primera vez fue contigo, Ed.. Cullen... - Edward estaba atónito.

- Wow - se atrevió a decir Emmet.

- Entonces a qué has venido anoche? - Edward volvía a ser frio, sus familiares lo miraban con la desaprobación en sus ojos.

- Pues.. mis padres me echaron de casa, y Frank terminó conmigo, no por estar embarazada realmente, solo que porque era tuyo... -.

- Bella, has estado TODA una noche, en el frio, congelada, sin comer, y con un hijo en tu vientre? - preguntó Alice.

- Si - asentí avergonzada.

- Edward! - lo regañó su madre.

- No tenía idea - decía él en su defensa.

- Nunca me dejaste acabar, simplemente me hechaste - dije enojada.

- Tu solo viniste a arruinarme la vida, a eso -.

- Crees que esto me agrada? Tener un hijo tuyo? Cress que eso era lo que queria para mi? - dije fria.

- Entonces abortalo si no lo quieres - dijo desafiante.

- No! En todo caso mejor que seas tú el que no viva - contraataqué.

- Claro si, pues yo no aceptaré a ese hijo, no si es de alguién como tú, maldita zorra - oh dios, golpe bajo. Me quedé paralizada alli mismo.

- EDWARD CULLEN! - dijeron todos a la vez. Yo me puse a llorar. Alice y rosalie vinieron a consolarme.

- Edward eres un insensible -.

- Ella es la insensible! -.

- Como puedes decirle eso? -.

- Diciéndoselo, como crees? Dahh - dijo burlón.

- Se acabó! - gritó Carlisle, de verdad lucía enojado. - Tu, Edward, Bella se quedará aqui contigo, yo ire al hospital a hacer los análisis. Y si es tu hijo, aceptarás tus responsabilidades -.

- Entonces si lo es solo le doy todo el dinero que necesite y que me deje en paz -reprochó Edward.

- Edward! - gritó Esme. - Eres un insensible, no puedo creer que seas hijo mio, yo no te crie asi - las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

- Mamá.. yo.... lo s-siento - Edward corrió a abrazarla. Yo no tenía que estar ahi.

- Yo.... me voy - y me levante para digirme hacia la puerta, cuando unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por los hombros.

- Tu no te vas a ningun lado hermanita, no hasta que estén los análisis - me retó Emmet. Yo solo lo miré y asentí.


	5. Futuros papás

Futuros papás

EPOV

¿Bella se quedaría en mi casa? ¡Ni loco la dejaría! Era una zorra, ¡es solo que ellos no se daban cuenta! Era obvio que había mentido cuando dijo aquello de que su primera vez fue conmigo, en cambio, la mía si fue con ella. Y fue terrible. Fue la experiencia más horrible que viví en mi vida, pero la más placentera. En ese entonces estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Bella, pero luego de eso todo cambió, mi forma de verla ya no fue la misma de siempre. Pero no le conté a mis hermanos, y tampoco lo haría, me tomarían por un idiota al creer que Bella querría algo conmigo. Que estúpido fui. Ahora, Bella estaba durmiendo en mi cama, debería quemarla luego. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir aquí? ¡Ese hijo no era mío! Y si lo era, pues con asco lo aceptaría. Nunca deseé que mi hijo tuviera como madre a una zorra.

Ahora, todos estaban enojados conmigo. Si mi padre no estuviese viniendo aquí con los análisis, hubiese sacado a Bella a la calle. Todos se habían ido ya. Ayer. Tuve que dormir en el sillón por culpa de esa. Miré a la puerta, que ahora se estaba abriendo para entrar mi padre por ella, con un sobre blanco en manos.

BPOV

Admito que estuvo mal lo que hice, creo que dañé más a Edward y arruine su relación con sus padres y hermanos. Pero, si decía que ya había tenido sexo con Frank antes, pensarían que podría ser su hijo. Pero yo sabía que era de Edward, y de seguro el no habría aceptado hacer un análisis, de todas formas, él sabía que mi primera vez no fue con él. Ahora estaba en su cama, que asco. Pero prefiero esto antes que el piso. De verdad estaba preocupada por mi bebé, debería de estar congelado. En estos momentos, Carlisle debería estar viniendo hacia aquí con los análisis, y sabríamos después de todo, quien era el padre de mi bebé.

EPOV

- Edward - dijo mi padre.

- ¿Es o no mi hijo Carlisle? -dije sin siquiera mirarlo.

- He... lo es-.

Mi mundo se cayó luego de esos dos monosílabos que arruinaron mi vida. Tendría un hijo con Isabella Swan, ¿cómo se lo diría a Tanya? "Ey, querida, voy a ser papá" Patético, Cullen. ¿Que haría ahora? No lo se. Pero de algo estaba seguro. Odiaría a Isabella con todo mi ser por esto. Primero me humilla, y ahora me arruina la vida. Acaso no le alcanzaba nada? Me parece que no. La mataría si pudiera. Pero no, no quería ir al infierno simplemente por esa estúpida muchacha.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Carlisle

- ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Crees que me agrada la idea de que esa maldita este esperando un hijo mío?! ¿Lo crees? AH? Pues te diré algo, NO! -dije furioso, comencé a tirar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, libros, todo...

BPOV

Se escuchaban ruidos de abajo. Parecía que algo, o alguien, estaban destruyendo la casa entera. Me levanté para ir a ver, bajé las escaleras a toda la prisa que pude, para encontrarme con un animal. Edward estaba tirando todo lo que hallaba a su paso, la cara de su padre expresaba horror, ¿que le pasaba? ¿Estaba loco? Ya lo creo, y creo saber por qué también. En el piso, había un sobre blanco, y al lado un papel. Mi hijo era de Edward. Eso fue lo único que pensé, además de: ¡que horror!

De pronto sentí una mano en mi muñeca y una fuerte sacudida.

- ¡Tu! - grito Edward. - ¡Tu eres una maldita zorra! ¿No te alcanzó con arruinarme la vida? ¿Tan mal estas? ¡Eres una desgraciada! ¡La verdad siento pena por ese niño que llevas dentro! - me grito, yo no iba a dejar esto así!

- ¿Pena por que?! - grite - ¿Por tener un estúpido como tu de padre? ¿Por que sea un inútil como tu? ¿Un ingenuo? Pues si es así, yo también siento pena por él! -.

- Eres una zorra! -

Ambos gritábamos, y Carlisle no sabía que hacer, yo levante aun más mi tono.

- ¡Y tu me das asco! -.

- ¡Como tu a mi! - contraatacó el.

- ¡Claro que te doy asco! ¡Te doy asco porque tengo un hijo tuyo en mi vientre, por eso! -.

- ¡No! ¡En realidad me das asco por tu forma de ser, solo eres una puta! - ¡se acabo! Mi mano hizo un movimiento rápido y se dirigió hacia la mejilla izquierda de Edward., para que luego su zara de un giro de 180°. Pero él no se rindió. Me tomó más fuerte por la muñeca, tomo la otra y me pegó a la pared. - ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y ese bebé no vivirá ni por un segundo más! -.

- ¿Me estás amenazando? ¿Vas a matar a tu hijo? -.

- ¡Si! Lo haré si sigues así -.

- ¡Pues hazlo si tanto lo deseas, porque yo no voy a cambiar solo porque a ti te moleste! -.

- ¡Eres una zorra! -.

- Y tu un desgraciado -.

- ¡Basta! - el grito de Carlisle nos sorprendió a ambos, parecía realmente enojado, estaba como para transformarse en Hulk. Me dio miedo. - ¿Que les pasa a ustedes? ¿No se dan cuenta que desde ahora tendrán que aprender a convivir si o si? ¿Ah? Así que ahora, ambos, se van a pedir disculpas y van a estar en paz. Tú, Edward, vas a atender las necesidades de Bella y a arreglar todo esto. Y tu, Bella, vas a descansar y no te levantaras por nada de la cama -wow, si que estaba enojado.

- Si -dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Perfecto, así que empiecen, yo me voy. Hasta luego - y se fue.

Edward y yo nos miramos con cara de pocos amigos, para luego decir ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento -.


	6. Sola

Sola

EPOV

Después de ese día, en el que me enteré de que el hijo de esa zorra sería mio, toda mi vida se cayó abajo...¿Cómo se lo diría a Tanya? ¿Lo aceptaría? Ella es muy comprensible, espeor que entienda, pero me da miedo pensar que esto podría partirle el corazon en dos, y yo no quiero eso a decir verdad. Ya han pasado dos semanas, aún no la veía, tengo entendido que estaba de visitas en la casa de sus padres y que tenia un tiempo más para prepararme mentalmente y decirle "Tanya, voy a tener un hijo". ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Con Bella no hemos vuelto a discutir, tampoco a hablar deberia agregar. Las únicas palabras que intercambiábamos eran "Te sientes bien?"; "Necesitas algo?"; "No, estoy bien"; "Gracias"; "Buenos dias" y "Buenas noches". Nada más. Todavía no tenía panza, lo que no era para nada extraño, deberia estar de hace... seis semanas, por ahi...

Lo que menos me gustaba de esto --por ahora-- era tener que dormir en el sillón. En mi casa solo había dos cuartos, el mio y el de huépedes, en el que la zorra debería estar. Pero mi querida hermana Alice quiere que el cuarto tenga un poco más de personalidad o algo asi...por lo que Bella duerme en mi cama por ahora, y yo, me niego a dormir al lado de esa puta. No se volverá a aprovechar de mí. No otra vez.

BPOV

Dos semanas. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde el día en que Edward recibió la peor noticia que podría haber recibido. Mi hijo era de él. Y la verdad tenía miedo, Edward no quería a ese hijo, pero era su responsabilidad. Yo estaría bajo este techo hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, pero Alice y Esme querían que me quedara aqui hasta que nasca el bebé. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Nueve meses con Edward? No, gracias por la oferta, pero NO. Definitivamente no. Hoy mismo iría a buscar trabajo, espero que no sea dificil.

El telefono que se encontraba en la mesa de luz del dormitorio de Cullen sonó, sobresaltándome. Lo tomé, pero no hablé... más bien escuche.

- James? - dijo él

- Edward, hermano! Cómo has estado? - oh, si, James... lo conocí en el instituto, era algo.. raro

- Pues no muy bien, voy a tener un hijo! -.

- QUE?! Oh dios, Edward! No usaste protección! Cómo paso? Tanya está feliz con eso? - Tanya... asi se llamaba la novia de Cullen, era muy linda, no la he vuelto a ver por aqui desde ése día...

- No es de Tanya - dijo él furioso.

- Qué? -.

- Te acuerdas lo que te conté sobre la zorra de Swan? -.

- Si, la que te montó en el colegio, verdad? - Cullen gruñó

- Si, esa misma. Esta embarazada. Y el hijo va a ser mío, que más podría pasarme? -.

- Vaya... es... una desgracia. Pero tu no estabas enamorado de ella? -.

- Lo estaba, ella era... era mi ángel, era increible para mí, la más hermosa, la mujer perfecta... Pero vaya decepción, no era para nada asi. Era una zorra, una puta, una descarada, lo era todo lo malo, un error - las lágrimas estaban por salir de mis ojos. Edward Cullen me amaba, y yo le rompí el corazon. Pero me amaba de verdad. Cuando me lo dijo mientras lo hacíamos en el salón creí que el momento lo había llevado a decir eso, no creía que fuera verdad...vaya.

- Lo siento mucho hermano... - dijo James.

- Maldita zorra hija de su madre! - grito él. - Yo estaba feliz, había reconstruido mi vida; ahora tengo novia, estudió en la universidad, tengo una vida, tenía una vida. Y esa puta tuvo que aparecer para arruinarla otra vez... - pude notar que estaba llorando, soy un monstruo.

- Edward, Edward... esta bien, ya olvídalo. Qué harás al respecto? -.

- No lo sé, ella esta viviendo conmigo ahora, la hecharon de su casa. Y yo pensé en lo mismo, pero toda mi familia se puso en mi contra. Si ellos supieran... pero yo no soy como ella, y no le voy a joder la vida. Se quedará aqui hasta que tenga el bebé y se valla, ni un día más, pero si quiere sí un día menos; aunque no me molestaría que se fuera hoy mismo de la casa. Ya me tiene harto. No la soporto... Debo dormir en el sillón! - James rió - Solo espero que consiga un trabajo y un techo y se valla de aqui... - suspiró. - Todavía debo decírselo a Tanya. Cómo crees que lo tomará? -.

- Mira edward, no voy a mentirte, pero creo yo que lo tomará mal. Mira, estas a punto de tener un hijo con otra mujer, y nadie sabía nada. Tienen una relación muy... buena, tal vez esto la arruine. -.

- Si... tal vez... -.

- Oye Edward, quieres salir esta noche? Podemos llamar a los muchachos, hace mucho no nos divertimos -.

- Um... no lo sé James, debo cuidar de ésta... -.

- Oh, vamos! No le hará mal estar unas horas solita, es más, tal vez piense un poco mientras está sola, si es que puede claro - ambos rieron, se rieron de mí, las lágrimas ya formaban caminos en mi rostro. - Vente ahora para mi casa, tenemos que distraerte un poco -.

- Esta bien, la verdad es que ya no soporto a esta tipa, salgo para allá - dijo él riendo aún.

- Adios chico -.

- Adios - él cortó, y yo hice rápidamente lo mismo, me acomodé en la cama y me hice la dormida, las lágrimas aún caían...

Empecé a escuchar pasos mientras él se acercaba a la habitación, supongo que para avisarme que se iría. La puerta se abrió, y fue el único sonido que escuche, luego unos leves pasos se acercaron a mi, y senti que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Bella - susurró. Y yo, tratando de parecer dormida, respondi con un "mmm.."

- Saldré, no me esperes vale? -.

- Claro - dije, o traté de decir. Él me limpió una lagrima que caía por mi mejilla izquierda y se retiró. Escuché como la puerta de abajo se cerraba.

Bien, ahora toda la casa era mia, todo. Estaba sola, no había nadie.


	7. Trabajo

Trabajo

**BPOV**

Me levanté de la cama de Edward y bajé a la cocina para prepararme el almuerzo. Él no volvería hasta bien entrada la madrugada, debo suponer. Así que, por lo tanto, hoy era un día para mi. La cocina era realmente espaciosa, creo que era más grande que la sala. Y más hermosa también. Abrí la heladera, pero no había nada. Vaya, ¿será que me comí todo yo? Podría ser, estando embarazada una come más de lo normal, creo que el doble. Por lo tanto iría a comer fuera. Tenía algo de dinero, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir un mes; eran todos mis ahorros.

Fui hacia la habitación de Cullen, donde se encontraban mis pertenencias. Me puse una camisa y unos jeans y me disponía a salir fuera cuando tuve que ir corriendo al baño para lanzar la comida de todo el día anterior. Había leído en algunos libros, que Alice y Esme me trajeron, que para no expulsar toda la comida más seguido debo tomar mucho líquido, pero no todo junto y no mientras este en ayuna; comer menos; hacer más ejercicio... Blah, blah, blah... pero si empezaría a trabajar debería seguir esos consejos, y es lo que haría.

Salí de la casa y me fui a un pequeño bar que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras, caminar me haría bien. Después de comerme una deliciosa ensalada, compré el diario y me fui directo a los clasificados, buscando un trabajo. Mi mente iba formando una no muy larga lista de todas las posibilidades que tenía como trabajo. Camarera, vendedora, secretaria, conserje --ok, mejor tachamos esto-- y otros más, como estar en negocios y ayudar a la gente con sus compras...

Pero fui rechazada. ¿Por qué? Por estar embarazada. Camarera, secretaria, y el resto de los trabajos, igual a: inservible. Me habían tratado de hacer entender bien la mayoría de la gente, pero algunos fueron demasiado crueles. Incluso me tomaron por una puta, pensando que estaba buscando trabajo ya que mi "novio" no quería al bebé. Y bueno si, eso era lo que pasaba. Pero él se hacía cargo de mi, yo solo quería trabajar también. Pero todos me rechazaron, ahora solo me quedaba una oportunidad. Vendedora. Suspiré. ¿Me aceptarían? Eso espero, por favor.

Se traba de vender ropa en un local para niños, de bebés hasta los... siete años, supongo. En fin, vender ropa para bebés y niños. Bebés. Tal vez si lo obtenía me hacían un descuento y así podría tener algo de ropa para mi pequeño. Oh, mi pequeño. Hace rato no voy al médico, creo que debería ir. Pues será luego.

Llegué al negocio, era realmente hermoso, y no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Edward. El local estaba dividido en dos partes, una mitad era de colores rosados, bien claros, donde se encontraba la ropa de niña. La otra parte, estaba pintada en tonos azul claro y se encontraba la ropa de niño. En uno de los lados de las vidrieras se hallaba un cartel blanco que ponía en color negro Se solicita vendedora. De 18 a 30 años. Consultar horarios. Bien, un punto a mi favor, tenía 18 años ya, perfecto; pronto iría por los diecinueve. _¡Isabella! ¡Deja de pensar en tu cumpleaños y ve por ese trabajo, AHORA! _me reprendí a mi misma. Bien, ya era hora. Inspiré profundo y me dirigí hacia la entrada, donde un delicioso olor a fresas me esperaba. Exquisito. Comencé a mirar para todos lados buscando a alguna persona que me ayudase un poco con esto. ¡Eureka! Una mujer de no más de veinticinco años estaba parada al lado de la caja hablando con otra joven. Ambas eran muy lindas. Me dirigí hacia la pelirroja, quien en el momento en que me vio me dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

- Bienvenida señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? - me preguntó de forma amable.

- Buenas tardes - saludé. - Si, verá... yo venía por el anuncio... - decía mientras buscaba el anuncio en los clasificados, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

- ¡Oh, si, el anunció! Ven querida, te hare una pequeña entrevista - me dijo mientras me llevaba por una puerta que dirigía hacia una pequeña oficina. - Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas? - me preguntó.

- Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella por favor -.

- Bien Bella, es un gusto. Mi nombre es Victoria, y trátame de ti por favor - me dijo ofreciéndome su mano. La tome gustosa y asentí. - Entonces... ¿Hijos? ¿Estado civil? ¿Tiempo disponible? - comenzó a preguntar. - Háblame de ti - concluyó.

- Bueno.. He... Tengo 18 años... Estoy embaraza de un mes - no sabía con exactitud si era un mes, la verdad no llevaba la cuenta. - ...no estoy en pareja, pero vivo con el padre de mi hijo por el momento.... Y... tengo demasiado tiempo disponible - ella me miraba con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, vaya...

- ¿No estudias? - me preguntó con un toque de preocupación en su tono de voz.

- No. La verdad es lo que quiero, pero no tengo el suficiente dinero para la universidad, por lo que he estado buscando trabajo. Pero me han rechazado en todos lados - dije cabizbaja.

- Bien, estas contratada Bella. Pero prométeme que cuando tengas el suficiente dinero irás a la universidad, ¿ok? -_ ¡¿y esta mina de donde salió?! _Apenas me conocía y se preocupaba por mis estudios, ¡vaya!

- E-eer... s-si... cl-claro - tartamudeé.

- ¡Genial! Vos llevaremos muy bien tú, yo, y Kate - me dijo, supuse de que Kate sería la otra chica, la cajera. Sonreí. Algo bueno al fin, pensé. - Los horarios son desde las 11 hasta las 18 horas. No usamos uniformes, pero procura usar algo en tonos claros, tu me entiendes... - dijo haciendo señas con las manos y señalando los colores pastel del local. Yo solo asentí.

- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana Victoria - le dije emocionada.

- Vicky, Bella, Vicky. ¡Adiós! - me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se lo devolví.

- Adiós Vicky - y me fui.

**EPOV**

¡Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡Laurent tenía que cagarla toda con sus inapropiados comentarios! ¡Se suponía que esta iba a ser una buena noche! ¿Pero qué paso? ¡Todo! ¡El cabrón ese tuvo que meter la boca donde no debería! ¡Puto que es! ¡Arruino la velada! ¡La futura velada! ¡Cabrón! Y encima, ¿dónde estaba Bella, ah? ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!

_Siento pena por ti, Edward._

_¡Edward! ¡Te acostaste con una prostituta!_

_Buena esa, Ed, no sabía que eras un "cazador"._

_Si, ¿así que ahora te dedicas a la cacería de felinos?_

_Gatas, zorras... ¿algún otro animal, Eddie?_

Argh. Malditos cabrones. Laurent y Eleazar son lo peor. Pateé una silla. ¡¿Dónde está Bella?! Primero, se me arruina el día por los putos comentarios de esos cabrones hijos de perra. Segundo, recibo la llamada de mi novia diciéndome que mañana vendrá a visitarme. Y tercero, Bella desaparece. ¿Podría tener un poco más de suerte, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Calma Edward! Veamos, ¿dónde podría estar?

Salí a la calle y comencé a correr hacia el centro, Bella estaría por ahí, o eso creo. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¿Para qué se habría ido? No es que me importase que se haya ido, de hecho, me alegraba la vida. Pero temía que mi familia se enojara conmigo y yo tuviese que pagar las consecuencias gracias a algo que ella mismo causó. ¡Mierda Bella! ¿Dónde estás? _Oh. Con que allí estas_, me dije mientras miraba hacia la vereda de enfrente. Allí estaba Bella, tirada en medio de la vereda y con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Las calles estaban casi vacías a esta hora. Ya estaba anocheciendo y era día de semana, por lo que no había mucha gente. Y de la que iba de ese lado, ninguna persona se paró a ayudar a Bella. _No se lo merece_, me dije. Tal fue mi sorpresa cuando un hombre se acercó a ella. Pero más grande fue cuando me di cuenta de quien era. Argh. Jacob Black. ¿Qué hace aquí este chucho? Y lo pero. ¿Qué hace con Bella? Espera, ¿y lo peor? ¡Bella no te importa tarado! Bien. Inspiré profundo y crucé la calle, dirigiéndome hacia la "parejita feliz". En cuanto Bella me vio, una sonrisa asomó por su rostro. ¿Por qué sonríe esta yegua? ¿Esta loca o algo así? Joder, ¿qué le pasa? Y en ese momento no me importó lo que me había hecho, para nada. Me daba igual que me haya roto el corazón o que me haya arruinado la vida. Ella estaba llorando, y yo mientras tanto la insultaba para mis adentros. Corrí hacia ella y la tome por los hombros.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le pregunté.

- Y-y-yo... n-nada - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. En ese momento el rugido de un motor nos llamó la atención, volteándonos hacia la moto que se acercaba doblando la esquina.

- ¡Adiós preciosa! - le gritaron a Bella. ¡Le gritaron a Bella! Malditos bastardos... dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Bella? - pregunté.

- ¿Cullen no te das cuenta que esta mal? - preguntó Black, de quien me había olvidado, hasta ahora.

- Cállate Black - le dije con un gruñido, sin mirarle. Mis ojos estaban posados en Bella, quien estaba llorando más fuerte aún. - Vamos Bella - le dije frío. _Perfecto Cullen, no tienes corazón. La pobre está llorando y tú ni siquiera le preguntas que le ha pasado. ¿Y si está herida? _me decía mi subconsciente. Pero yo no me iba a ablandar. Más tarde le preguntaría, y no estoy hablando de horas. Ella se levantó con una mano en su costado derecho y comenzó a caminar hacia mi casa. Que bien que se sabía el camino. Yo la seguí. El camino hacia mi casa fue largo y en silencio, uno bastante incómodo debería agregar. Cuando llegamos cada uno fue para un lugar distinto al de la casa. Bella se fue a mi habitación y yo a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Después fui hacia mi habitación a por algo de ropa.

No toque la puerta, y ese fue el error. Bella estaba junto al gran espejo que se hallaba en la esquina de mi cuarto. Estaba sin su blusa, por lo que podía ver su sostén de encaje. Pero, más que eso, lo que me llamó la atención fue la mancha roja que se hallaba en su costado. Bella llevó una de sus manos allí y toco el lugar, soltando un suave gemido de dolor. Su mirada paseó por el espejo y al verme, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Edward - susurró petrificada en el lugar.

- Bella... - susurré. En ese momento se dio media vuelta para mirarme, y la pude ver bien. En su costado había un gran agujero lleno de rojo. Había rojos por todos lados, en sus manos, un gran camino que finalizaba más allá de su baja cintura, y su brazo, en sus manos... Estaba llena de rojo. Y no era pintura, era sangre. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? -.

* * *

**dejen reviews!!!!! :'D **

**Que les pareció? Al fin subi otro capi, espero que les guste :D **


End file.
